Bloons Tower Defense 6/Balance changes
This is a list of balance changes throughout the game history. Version 7.0 See also here for Reddit link and here for NK Forums link. New Changes * Added Race Events. * Added Ezili. *Brand new maps, Alpine Run (Beginner) and Peninsula (Advanced) *Holiday theme added *Presents collection event: Collect enough presents to activate gift when needed most. A Monkey in a sleigh comes from the end of the track and goes to the front and pops any bloons touching the sleigh. *More Daily Challenge Options: "No Selling", "No Powers", "No Continues". Only available in Advanced Ruleset. General Changes and Bug Fixes *Daily Challenges menu now refreshes so that the game doesn't have to be restarted to access the new Daily Challenges. *Fixed selected hero icon glitch. *Fixed text size for some numbers showing too small in translations *Supply Drop crates last more reliably between rounds. *Exploding Pineapples and Bomber Ace bombs now work as intended in Firing Range. *Mortar Monkey general art and animation polish. * The Biggest One blast radius now (correctly) increased upon purchase. * Heavy Shells with Burny Stuff now applies Burny Stuff to Black Bloons. * Shattering Shells descrpition updated. * Wall of Fire now (correctly) pops Purples while under a MIB. * Grand Saboteur no longer applies damage to bloons already on screen. * Sun Temple no longer applies cost discounts to itself when placed on a raised platform. * Spike Storm and Carpet of Spikes now (correctly) deals +1 damage to MOAB-class, including ability. * Monkey City description modification. *Description of Level 10 Striker Jones now updated to reflect affecting Mortar Monkeys. * Striker Jones' double damage effect now (correctly) applies to extra special bloon type damage (MOAB Maulers, Heavy Shells, etc.) Dart Monkey 5/#/# Ultra Juggernaut’s base damage increased from 3 → 4 (ceramic damage 9 → 12) #/#/5 Crossbow Master’s price reduced from $27,000 → $25,000 Boomerang Monkey #/1/# Faster Throwing attack speed bonus increased from 20% → 25% #/2/# Faster Rangs increases attack speed by an additional 25% #/2/# Faster Rangs price increased from $120 to $250 #/#/2 Red Hot Rangs now adds +1 damage Red Hot Rangs costs more ($150 → $300) #/#/3 Kylie Boomerang price reduced from $1400 → $1300 #/#/5 MOAB Domination main attack damage increased from 7 → 12 #/#/5 MOAB Domination price reduced from $75,000 → $60,000 #/#/5 MOAB Domination special attack range reduced from Unlimited to 100 Bomb Shooter 3/#/# Really Big Bombs price reduced from $1500 → $1200 4/#/# Bloon Impact damage increased from 2 → 3 5/#/# Bloon Crush damage increased from 6 → 12 Tack Shooter 4/#/# Ring of Fire damage increased from 2 → 3 5/#/# Inferno Ring damage increased from 2 → 4 (still does +6 damage to MOAB-class) Ice Monkey #/3/# Arctic Wind price reduced from $6500 → $5000 #/4/# Snowstorm base attack radius increased 20 → 30 #/5/# Absolute Zero price reduced from $32,000 → $26,000 #/5/# Absolute Zero base attack radius increased 20 → 40 #/5/# Absolute Zero base wind slowing increased 50% → 60% Sniper Monkey 4/#/# Maim MOAB damage increased from 18 → 30 5/#/# Cripple MOAB damage increased from 18 → 60 #/3/# Bouncing Bullet price reduced from $3500 → $3200 #/4/# Supply Drop price reduced from $8000 → $7200 #/5/# Elite Sniper price reduced from $16,000 → $13,000 Monkey Sub Monkey Sub Base pierce increased from 1 → 2 5/#/# Energizer zone radiation damage increased from 1 → 3 #/#/4 Armor Piercing Darts main dart damage increased from 1 → 2, Main dart and Airbursts deal x2 to MOABs for a total of 4 damage on initial hit with 2 damage Airbursts Monkey Buccaneer 5/#/# Carrier Flagship’s Fighter Planes have double the lifespan on their projectiles Monkey Ace #/3/# Bomber Ace bombing run blast radius increased 25 -> 35 #/3/# Bomber Ace bombing run attack cooldown reduced 3s -> 1.5s #/3/# Bomber Ace bombing run damage increased from 2 -> 4 Bomber Ace costs more ($500 --> $900) Heli Pilot #/5/# Special Poperations Monkey Marine cooldown reduced 50s → 40s #/#/4 Comanche Defense cooldown reduced 45s → 25s. Druid #/5/# Spirit of the Forest +1 damage to all attacks #/5/# Spirit of the Forest track vines now deal +4 damage to ceramics & MOABs #/5/# Spirit of the Forest’s T3 Jungle Vine attack targets bloons about 20% faster Wizard Monkey Base wizard placement price reduced from $550 → $450 #/3/# Dragon’s Breath price reduced from $3600 → $3000 #/4/# Summon Phoenix price reduced from $5000 → $4000 #/5/# Wizard Lord Phoenix price reduced from $80,000 → $60,000 Alchemist 5/#/# Permabrew price reduced from $80,000 → $60,000 #/4/# Transforming Tonic price reduced from $5000 → $4500 #/5/# Total Transformation price reduced from $50,000 → $45,000 Ninja Monkey #/#/5 Master Bomber price reduced from $60,000 → $40,000 Spike Factory Spiked Balls price reduced ($2400 → $2200) Spiked Mines price reduced ($14,000 → $12,000) Super Mines can now pop all bloon types Super Mines pierce increased (40 → 60) MOAB SHREDR price reduced ($3000 → $2500) Spike Storm price reduced ($6000 → $5000) Carpet of Spikes price reduced ($50,000 → $42,000) Spike Storm and Carpet of Spikes abilities now deals +1 damage to MOAB-class compared to normal spikes (as intended) Carpet of Spikes +1 damage to all attacks is now applying correctly to the ability and periodic storm for a total of 2 damage to regular bloons and 5 damage to MOABs Banana Farm #/3/# Monkey Bank cash capacity reduced from $10,000 → $7000 (IMF Loan is unchanged) #/#/4 Central Market price reduced from $18,000 → $15,000 #/#/5 Monkey Wall Street price reduced from $75,000 → $60,000 Obyn Greenfoot Level 4 slow increased from 15% → 30% Level 8 slow increased from 25% → 40% Level 15 slow increased from 35% → 60% Version 6.0.0 See also here. General changes Trade Empire description modified to include its limitations. Unstable Concoction explosions now correctly add to its damage counter. Other various balance changes Tack Shooter Inferno Ring increased damage to MOAB-class (5 --> 8). Normal bloon damage still 2 damage. Mortar Monkey Added Mortar Monkey. Monkey Knowledge for Mortar added. Monkey Sub Monkey Sub with Advanced Intel now will (correctly) damage DDTs while the tower is in range of a MIB. Monkey Ace Flying Fortress increased attack speed by 20% Heli Pilot Apache Prime does +1 damage and +1 pierce to its main plasma attack. Comanche Defense's and Comanche Commander's mini-helicopters will no longer gain double bonus stats (attack speed, damage, range, etc.) from Alchemists or Gwen or other stat-bonus grants. Wizard Monkey Wizard Lord Phoenix pierce increased to 50 (from 12) on the Dragon's Breath and the main Phoenix fire breath attacks. Ninja Monkey Counter Espionage can now remove camo from leads if given Acidic Mixture Dip or other lead-popping grant. Alchemist Berserker Brew now only lasts for up to 30 attacks or the same time duration of 7 seconds, whichever comes first. In addition, any Berserker Brew potions cannot be applied again until the 7-second duration is over. Stronger Stimulant now only lasts for up to 50 attacks or the same time duration of 16 seconds, whichever comes first. In addition, any Stronger Stimulant potions cannot be applied again until the 16-second duration is over (excluding Permanent Brew) Acidic Mixture Dip no longer targets Banana Farms (since Farms do not attack) Spike Factory Super Mines increased attack speed by 20% Gwendolin Scientist Gwendolin Skin added Gwendolin's Heat It Up will trigger less often and will no longer refresh while Heat It Up is already in effect. Gwendolin's burn effect on MOAB-class bloons will now display fire on affected MOAB-class. Striker Jones Striker Jones upgrades can now also benefit the Mortar Monkey. Version 5.1.0 See also here. Juggernaut obstacle bounce algorithm improved. Version 5.0.0 See also here. General changes Powers and Heroes no longer prevent progress on single tower class achievements. In-game Powers menu now has button to jump down the list of Instamonkeys. Alchemist Alchemist's Berserker Brews and Stronger Stimulants no longer apply range buffs twice. Acidic Mixture Dip no longer targets Villages without Primary Expertise. Total Transformation no longer changes footprint size of towers transformed, preventing Super Monkeys from being draggable onto Carrier Flagships. Bloon Master Alchemist no longer gives too much extra cash when converting bloons. Unstable Concoction will now take more pierce to hit MOABs of higher tiers, 2 pierce for MOAB/BFB, 4 pierce for ZOMG/DDT and 10 pierce for BADs Monkey Village Monkey Commerce no longer occasionally makes itself cheaper. Obyn Footprint of Obyn is now medium instead of large. Obyn's totems will now place on the track instead of on the map. Super Monkey Sun Temple's Sun Avatar spawn placement modified. Version 4.0.0 See also this NK forum of Version 4.0. General Some new Daily Challenges will allow the player to bring any hero instead of restricting to one specific hero. Lives generators (such as Support Chinook or Spirit of the Forest) now bring lives up to 5000 instead of 1000, though there is a 95% reduced lives gain after reaching 1000 lives. Apopalypse end of round delay has been decreased significantly. Spikes from the "Pre-Game Prep" Knowledge are smaller, but have the same pierce. Display of locked Tier-5 upgrades due to already bought Tier-5s will now display the upgrade description of the Tier-5 upgrades rather than displaying blank. Dart Monkey Sharp Shooter normal damage increased by 1. Doesn't apply to Crossbow Master. Boomerang Monkey Glaive Lord attacks now deal +5 damage to all bloons. Bomb Shooter MOAB Mauler deals more damage to MOAB-class bloons (10 --> 15) Recursive Cluster will trigger tertiary clusters every 2nd shot instead of every 3rd shot. Bomb Blitz will now trigger tertiary clusters every shot. Tack Shooter Super Maelstrom ability duration increased (TBA seconds --> TBA) Super Maelstrom damage increased by +1, including for its ability. Ice Monkey Cryo Cannon now defaults to First instead of Close upon purchase. Glue Gunner Glue Storm cost reduced ($18,000 --> $15,000) Glue Storm ability duration increased by 5 seconds more than normal. MOAB Glue cost increased ($2500 --> $3200) Monkey Sub Airburst Darts can now be affected by Monkey Knowledge. Monkey Ace Spectre attack speed decreased by 16.67%. Flying Fortress attack speed remains unchanged. Heli Pilot Instamonkey Heli Pilots will automatically go on Pursuit upon placement. Apache Dartship cost decreased ($20,000 --> $15,000) Apache Prime now has much more pierce. Super Monkey Sun Temples with Support sacrifices will no longer produce cash in CHIMPS. Wizard Monkey Guided Magic will now allow Walls of Fire to ignore walls. Cost of Wall of Fire increased ($1100 --> $1300) Wizard Lord Phoenix ability now deals 4x damage on its main attack and 10x damage on radial fire burst. Necromancer now spawns 3-5 bloons per summon instead of 1-3 bloons per summon. Zombie MOAB and BFB damage from Prince of Darkness increased (20 --> 40 for Zombie MOAB and 20 --> 100 for Zombie BFB) Alchemist Acidic Mixture Dip will no longer target Benjamin. Berserker Brews, Stronger Stimulants, and Permanent Brews can still target Benjamin if Bloon Trojan is unlocked. Unstable Concoction potions now benefit from Faster Throwing and Larger Potions. Druid Spirit of the Forest now will (correctly) damage all Ceramic children spawned from a MOAB. Banana Farm Cost of Banana Plantation reduced ($3400 --> $3000) Monkey Bank cost increased ($3200 --> $3300) IMF Loan price decreased ($12000 --> $7500) Monkey Village Monkeytropolis upgrade button will display "Requires Banana Farm" if there are no Banana Farms in range instead of simply displaying "Upgrade Locked". Gwendolin Gwendolin's Cocktail ability no longer targets bloons that are blown back. Striker Jones Base pierce of Striker Jones increased (6 --> 10) Obyn Greenfoot Obyn can no longer place Wall of Trees in places further from the visible entrance or exit. Benjamin Syphon Funding now gains bonus income from all layers. Version 3.0.0 See also this NK forum of Version 3.0. General Bloons spawns will now always come out in the same paths each round, regardless of game save. This also modifies the paths bloons come out on any map. Round 101 will display the instamonkey reward. Mute Hero option is added. Banana Farmers can display amount of cash collected If a removable object costs more than can be afforded, the tickbox is greyed out. Monkey Knowledge Trade Agreements only adds +$10 instead of +$20 in Half Cash Mode. Mega Mauler no longer affects towers other than MOAB Mauler and its subsequent upgrades. Monkey Knowledge Enabled/Disabled will be saved on the game save. Dart Monkey Dart Monkey no longer misses bloons directly in front of it. Juggernaut projectiles can now bounce off obstacles (even when crosspathed) Ice Monkey Embrittlement now can allow other towers to damage Ceramic Bloons frozen by this upgrade. Snowstorm with Permafrost can no longer apply Permafrost to MOAB-class bloons. Icicle Impale can now freeze and pop White and Zebra Bloons. Glue Gunner Corrosive Glue can now replace glue that is Tier-2 or below Sniper Monkey Elite Sniper automatically changes target setting to Elite upon purchase. Monkey Buccaneer Cash popup from activating MOAB Takedown abilities of Monkey Pirates and Pirate Lord is displayed above the tower. Aircraft Carrier planes can now benefit from Radar Scanner and Alchemists. Carrier Flagship can no longer place Banana Farms, Heli Pilots, or Monkey Aces. Carrier Flagship now allows towers redeployed by Support Chinook to ignore Line of Sight restrictions. Monkey Sub Airburst Darts projectiles can also receive external benefits (i.e. the ones from Path 1 Alchemist potions, from Sub Commander, or Gwen's Heat It Up) Heli Pilot Mini-helicopters of the Comanche Defense upgrade can now be affected by Radar Scanner benefits. Comanche Defense always calls in three mini-helicopters in all cases. Wizard Monkey Guided Magic (and by extension Arcane Blast) can now ignore Lines of Sight. Ninja Monkey Bloon Sabotage and Grand Sabetuer abilities can now carry over to through the next round. Sticky Bomb can no longer be removed from MOAB-class bloons when a glue effect expires. Druid Jungle's Bounty no longer gives cash in CHIMPS mode. Alchemist Rubber to Gold can be applied to any bloon below BAD. Permanent Brew buff can be saved on all applied towers between games. Acidic Mixture Dip will no longer target temporary towers. Acidic Mixture Dip targeting on towers will also affect the towers' temporary towers. Unstable Concoction no longer causes affected MOAB-class bloons to damage its own children bloons. Banana Farm Central Market now (correctly) gives a bonus to Merchantmen. Spike Factory Apopalpyse Mode will no longer remove Spike Factory spikes until the time limit is reached. Spike Factory spikes will fade away as their lifespan ends rather than disappearing out of existence. Spike Factories can no longer throw spikes further outside of the track than the actual bloon exit point is. Gwendolin Gwendolin's Cocktail of Fire will now pop Purple Bloons at Level 16. Striker Jones Level 9+ Striker Jones will now allow all explosives to damage Black Bloons. Version 2.1 This NK link. Version 2.0.0 See also this NK forum of Version 2.0. Dart Monkey x/4/x Dart Monkeys can now be affected by Super Monkey Fan Club. Tack Shooter Ring of Fire and Inferno Ring now can pop Purple Bloons if the tower is in the range of a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. Boomerang Thrower MOAB Press' special boomerangs no longer has infinite range. MOAB Domination price increased ($50000 → $75000). MOAB Domination deals more damage with faster attacks, and still retains its infinite range of the special boomerangs. Perma Charge ability deals much more damage (4 --> 8). Ice Monkey Ice Monkey base pierce increased (30 → 40). Ice Shards pierce increased (TBA → TBA). Arctic Wind main attack pierce increased (30 → 100). Cryo Cannon pierce increased (20 → 100). Snowstorm freeze duration increased (5 seconds → 8). Snowstorm ability can now freeze MOAB-class bloons for 3 seconds. Absolute Zero base pierce increased (30 → 300) and base freeze duration greatly increased (TBA seconds → TBA). Absolute Zero ability freeze duration greatly increased to non-MOAB-Class bloons. (TBA seconds → TBA seconds) Absolute Zero ability slow-down duration reduced to MOAB-Class Bloons. (TBA seconds → TBA seconds) Icicle Impale no longer pops Lead without Metal Freeze. Glue Gunner Super Glue now has more pierce (5 → 6). Glue Storm lasts longer (TBA seconds → 10), adds extra slow, and has a shorter cooldown (TBA seconds → 30). Sniper Monkey Elite Sniper now increases attack speed of all snipers by 30%. Elite Defender base fire rate increased by 2x. Monkey Sub Monkey Sub darts now always home even without Advanced Intel. Ballistic Missile now can target Camo Bloons from Advanced Intel. Bloontonium Reactor pierce increased (30 → 70). Energizer pierce increased (30 → 1000). Energizer now decreases ability cooldown to all towers on screen by 20%, along with a 50% ability cooldown reduction to any water towers within radius. First Strike Ability price decreased ($20,000 → $13,000). Ballistic Missile will no longer hit the sub if its original target was destroyed Monkey Buccaneer Aircraft Carrier has more pierce (TBA → TBA). Carrier Flagship now allows towers placed on top to ignore blocking objects. Heli-Pilot Apache Prime now moves faster. Duplicated towers glitch from Support Chinook's Tower-Moving Ability will no longer work. Wizard Monkey Wall of Fire no longer has infinite pierce. Instead, it has 100 pierce. Multiple Wizard Lord Phoenix upgrades can no longer be exploited through activated Wizard Lord Phoenix ability. Arcane Mastery now adds more pierce (+4 pierce, so 6 without Intense Magic and 11 with Intense Magic). Archmage adds more pierce (another +4 pierce or +8 including Arcane Mastery so 10 without Intense Magic and 15 with Intense Magic). Wizard Lord Phoenix projectile speed greatly increased. Wizard Lord Phoenix now shoots 8 bigger fireball projectiles instead of 6 smaller fireball projectiles Soulbind has been replaced with Prince of Darkness. Ninja Monkey Bloon Sabotage price increased ($4000 → $5000). Alchemist Acidic Mixture Dip no longer targets Obyn's Totems (as they don't attack, only slow). Acidic Mixture Dip allows affected towers to damage DDTs. Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew upgrades (and by extension Stronger Stimulant) will now target Primary Expertise. Druid Jungle's Bounty now produces much more cash with a larger range ($150 per banana farm with an automatic $200 if no farms are present). Banana Farm Banana Research Facility price decreased ($22,000 → $19,000). Monkey Bank price increased ($2,800 → $3,200). Marketplace price increased ($2,600 → $2,900). Spike Factory Perma-Spike price increased ($22,000 → $25,000) and now attacks slower (TBA → TBA). Obyn Greenfoot Obyn's Brambles ability has more base pierce (20 → 50, 30 → 100, 100 → 500). Obyn's Brambles ability now gains more pierce as he reaches higher levels. Striker Jones Overall fire rate increased. Concussive Shell ability cooldown decreased (TBA seconds → 15). Powers Glue Trap has more pierce (100 --> 300) Camo Trap has more pierce (100 --> 500) Glue Trap costs more ( 25 --> 50) Camo Trap costs more ( 25 → 50) Monkey Farmer is able to be affected by range boosts, such as from Monkey Village. MOAB Mine now has 10 pierce, and will hit 10 different MOABs before expiring Continues start off cheaper and scale up in price, but give more of a cash boost as this happens. Category:Bloons TD 6